


Ravenous

by eeyore9990



Series: 30 Thankful Days [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, In Public, Multi, Rave, because that scene needs all the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way that rave scene would have played out if I was a writer for the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hedwig_Dordt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig_Dordt/gifts).



> 30 Thankful Days, Day 26: Gift for hedwig-dordt

Erica grabbed a drink out of the hand of a random boy in the crowd, tossing the shitty contents back as her eyes searched the dancefloor. Then she grimaced and strode up to a girl who was staring at her, dumbstruck, and dipped her head, licking down the girl’s sweaty throat and along the low cut of her top, letting the salty flavor of her skin wash away the medicinal taste of the alcohol. 

“I see him,” Isaac said, coming up behind Erica and gripping her hips tight, grinding on her as Erica let go of the girl with a feral grin and a snap of her teeth. 

The girl swayed on the spot, eyes glazed and lips parted as she leaned in toward Erica. The flush in her cheeks spread half-way down her chest and Erica was all set to pursue that delicious color right down under her loose top until Isaac’s claws pricked her skin, reminding her of their mission. With a sigh, she placed a chaste kiss on the girl’s glossy mouth, then let Isaac guide her through the swaying, heaving bodies that pressed in on every side. 

Erica almost didn’t notice when they were close; it seemed like every other dude bro at this rave was a Jackson wannabe. His scent was so flat and muted that it didn’t really register for her until he lifted his head and locked otherworldly eyes on her. 

Jackson’s pupils were slitted, the skin around his mouth too dry, slightly scaly. Or… very scaly, she noticed as the light reflected off the patches of iridescent scales. His eyes had a weird yellowish-green tinge to them. She couldn’t help comparing the color to the glow of radioactive waste in comic books. 

His tongue darted out, licking the air. She could see the beginning of a divot in the tip, like it was changing. Splitting. And that… 

She’d been rolling in low levels of arousal since entering this swamp of adolescent pheromones. The thought of having someone with a forked tongue go down on her made her cunt clench against an instinctive surge of _want._

Isaac’s hands tightened on her hips, jerking her back against the bulge of his half-hard cock – the pheromones likely to blame, though crossing the room while grinding it against her ass might account for that chub as well. She felt his breath grow hotter against her neck, felt his chest pressing up close to her back, and knew he was staring at Jackson as well. 

Possibly having similar thoughts to hers about that tongue. 

Lifting her arms as she danced in place, Erica felt like nothing so much as a snake charmer as she wound her hands behind Isaac’s neck, dragging his mouth to her bare shoulder even as she pushed her breasts forward. Jackson’s eyes dropped to them for a second before he stepped forward, claw-tipped fingers grasping her waist. 

Their dance stopped pretending to be about the music then as he stared into her eyes, his tongue flickering along her lips and chin, dipping to tickle faintly under it. 

Seeming satisfied with whatever he smelled, Jackson left off her and turned his attention to Isaac. Erica held her breath as Jackson treated Isaac to the same whispery probing of his tongue. She knew they were here to capture him, but she didn’t want to get caught on the wrong side of his claws and venom if he decided Isaac was a threat. But then Isaac let out a soft little moan, his hips hitching artlessly against Erica’s ass and Jackson fitted himself fully against her front, his head angling to share a deep kiss with Isaac that had him going rock hard against her. 

She was contemplating slipping out from between them then, going to find Derek to lead him back when Jackson pulled away from Isaac and sealed his mouth over hers. That flickering tongue danced over hers, licking at the roof of her mouth. His hands slid behind her, fingers scratching deliciously up her spine. 

Isaac’s wet mouth dropped to the side of her neck, just under her ear, his teeth scraping the sensitive places there and sending goosebumps chasing each other over her skin. His hands, his big, long-fingered hands, slid around to her belly, massaging the sweat-damp skin before easing up to her breasts, cupping them, plucking at her sensitive nipples through the thin material of her top. 

Jackson nipped at her, a low hissing noise telling her he didn’t appreciate her shift in focus. Erica sighed, unwinding one hand from around Isaac to wrap around Jackson’s neck, applying pressure until he eased up and returned to his earlier, gentler touches. 

His hands dropped down to her ass and squeezed, and from the interesting sound Isaac had just made, Jackson’s knuckles pressing against his hard dick weren’t unpleasant. Isaac began rocking against her – against Jackson – with intent then, short hitching thrusts that drove Erica’s own arousal higher. 

Lowering her arms, she reached one in front and one behind, cupping and squeezing Isaac and Jackson’s dicks in tandem, working them each to the pounding bass line of the music that thumped through the rave. Jackson ripped his mouth from hers, moving toward Isaac again even as he slipped his muscular thigh between her legs, hands rucking up her skirt enough that she could feel the hem slip up above her ass. She rocked against his thigh, the friction of his jeans against her satin-covered cunt fucking amazing. 

“Fuck yeah,” Erica purred, knowing _exactly_ how sexy she sounded. “Suck on his tongue. Pretend it’s his dick. You like that, don’t you?” She squeezed them a little tighter, cruel in her quest to make them both come. It didn’t hurt that she got a two-for-one deal on her dirty talk. 

“You’re going to keep kissing him, get his mouth all hot and juicy for me. And after you come in my hand? We’re going to leave here and you’re both going to put those tongues to better use.” She licked at the side of Jackson’s neck, the scaly skin interesting under her tongue. Then she let her voice drop, throaty with promise as Isaac stiffened behind her, the air growing sharp with the scent of his come. 

It only took her next words to shove Jackson over that edge with him. 

“I want your tongues in _me,_ licking up every drop I have to give.” 


End file.
